


Don't Bite the Hand

by Vespacat



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, Other, it's been 84 years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespacat/pseuds/Vespacat
Summary: The heroes always win and save the day. But what if the "villain" of the story won for a change?





	1. Chapter 1

Hibiki couldn't believe this had happened. He was sitting in a room, chained to the wall by his neck. He had no idea how long he had been trapped here. Days, weeks, months? Time blended together here, he spent most of his time asleep. It was the only way to escape the pain, both physical and emotional. He saw Yamato at least three times a day, if that. He brought him all his meals, refused to let anyone else see him. Hibiki suspected he was doing that on purpose, to make Hibiki rely on him for any kind of human contact, and he was trying hard not to fall prey to his plan. But it got harder as time went on.

He sat up when he heard the oh so familiar footsteps. He scooted closer to the wall, glaring at the door. He may be wearing thin, but he refused to let Yamato see that. He was going to be defiant for as long as possible. Maybe one day he'd give in, Hibiki didn't know what the future held. But he wasn't going down without a _fight._

The door opened and Yamato came in with a tray of food. He didn't bother knocking, probably because he saw this room and the person in it as his property. The thought made Hibiki angry and it showed in his eyes. Yamato stared at him, a menacing smile on his face.

"Still not pleased, huh? How long will you continue this until you finally see things my way again?" He asked. Hibiki just continued to glare, not saying a word. Yamato let out a small huff of amusement as he walked over and set the tray in Hibiki's lap. He was surprised Yamato gave it to him so easily today. Usually, he made Hibiki say please or beg for the food. Hibiki never begged though, wouldn't give Yamato that kind of satisfaction. Not again. He was suspicious of why, but he wasn't going to complain. In this world, it was best to eat when you could.

As he ate, Yamato sat beside him. Too close for comfort but when Hibiki tried to inch away, Yamato followed. Once he was finished eating, he set the tray on the floor, knowing Yamato would take it with him when he finally left. Most of the time, he stayed with Hibiki for a while, even though he would rather Yamato leave immediately. He didn't want to be around him.

"This is growing quite tiresome you know. I would give you anything if you asked. So why do still refuse to see things my way?" Yamato asked.

"Because I don't like it. But the main reason is because of what you did," Hibiki said, keeping his voice as neutral as possible.

"What I did? Do you mean getting rid of those pests? They were merely pawns, necessary sacrifices for my plan," he said and Hibiki glared at him.

"Don't talk about them like that!" He snapped, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Talk about them like what? The worthless trash that they were?"

**_Smack!_ **

The sound echoed around the room. Yamato was shocked and he reached up to touch his cheek. Hibiki's eyes now had tears in them, threatening to spill over at any moment.

"The only worthless trash here is you," he hissed and Yamato glared at him. He grabbed Hibiki's throat and effortlessly shoved him back against the wall. Hibiki let out a strangled cry, his eyes widening a bit when Yamato squeezed hard enough to cut off his breathing.

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you, Hibiki. I've been rather generous to you. I've given you food, water, my attention. I can easily take all that away from you, leave you to waste away and die here. Yet here you are, throwing it all back in my face."

"Do it. Leave me here. Death is more preferable than being stuck with you," Hibiki managed to choke out. Anger blazed in Yamato's eyes. But instead of hitting him, he let him go. He stood and picked the tray up. And he left the room without another word. Hibiki watched him go, waiting until he could no longer hear the footsteps before allowing himself to cry.

 

* * *

 

_"Silence fools! How dare you speak of him. You're Hibiki's cancer. You're the ones who corrupted him! This ends here. I will turn you all to ashes and dust to see that he comes to his senses!"_

_The battle had been hard and in the end, they lost. And Hibiki was forced to watch as Yamato slew his friends. Starting with Jungo, then Hinako and Io. Hibiki cried and begged for him to stop. Struggled against Makoto and Keita as they held him back. He even offered himself, saying he would go with him if he just spared his friends. But Yamato didn't listen_ _._

_Then Daichi's turn came. Daichi had tried to come to Hibiki's aid. And Hibiki had to watch as Yamato plunged his sword through Daichi's back. Saw the look of horror and pain mixed onto Daichi's face. Watched as Yamato yanked his sword back out and Daichi slumped to the ground._

_"Daichi! Daichi!" Hibiki screamed, trying to urge his best friend to move or to get up, struggling to get away from Makoto and Keita. Only close his eyes and turn his head away when Yamato pulled out his gun, flinching when two shots went off._

Hibiki's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, breathing heavily. He hated dreaming. All he ever dreamed of was that fateful battle where he lost everything. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling numb. He wanted to cry, but nothing was coming out, as if he had run dry. Maybe he finally had. The only thing that ever brought him to tears anymore was his anger and when Yamato talked badly about his friends.

He heard footsteps approach and he looked toward the door. Something was off... They weren't the same. He watched the door but who came through was a random JP's agent. He only tossed a water bottle at Hibiki, which he caught easily. Before Hibiki even had a chance to ask where Yamato was, the JP's agent closed the door and walked away.  
walked away.

Hibiki didn't know why he wanted to know where Yamato was. Didn't know why his chest hurt so suddenly. But he mostly felt fear of what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever and a day since I've written fanfiction. Sorry if Yamato or Hibiki were ooc. I've only played the game after all so Hibiki's personality is left up to the audience and idk how to write Yamato


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks. Twenty-one days. That's how long it took for Yamato to start visiting him again. At least Hibiki thought it was three weeks, with no real way to tell how many days had passed inside this room. Most days he only ever received water. The JPs agents would not talk to him. They only came in briefly, to give him water or food. So he had gone a bit without any kind of contact or conversation.

Humans were supposed to be social creatures, Hibiki was no exception. With no one willing to talk to him, he had begun to feel lonely and tried to seek out any contact. But no matter how much he tried to get the JPs agents to talk to him, they just ignored him, no doubt by Yamato's orders. But he didn't want to break. Maybe he had been wanting for Hibiki to ask one of the agents to call for him. But he didn't.

He didn't have to. The familiar footsteps came down the hall, the click of boots against the tile made it painfully clear who it was. And through the door, Yamato walked in. He fixed his gray eyes on Hibiki and smirked. Hibiki was confused until he realized. He hadn't shrunk away. So he quickly averted his gaze, trying to seem as unhappy as he could.

Yamato walked over to him and sat down on the bed. He grabbed Hibiki's chin and forced him to look at him. Hibiki let out a displeased noise, forcing himself not to lean into his touch. Having no contact like that really had sucked, but he didn't want to let Yamato win.

"How have you been, my little rabbit? Did you miss me?"

"Not in the slightest," Hibiki said immediately, his voice cracking a bit.

"You're a terrible liar. I was hoping three weeks without me would soften you up, but it seems like that's not the case. I wish you would go back to the Hibiki you were. The one that I fell in love with. Before those pawns tore you away from me. I'd love for you to see the Japan I have recreated. It's quite wonderful."

"I don't want to see it," he said, his anger flaring. His friends had died by this man's hand for this Japan to exist. So he wanted nothing to do with it! It suddenly occurred to Hibiki, he had no idea what happened to Airi, Joe, Otome or even Ronaldo. Were they okay? Before he could ask, Yamato started speaking again.

"I'm sure you'll love it if you just give it a chance," he said. He pulled his hand away and Hibiki found himself leaning to follow it before he stopped himself. Yamato had noticed too, of course. And it made a wicked smirk come to his lips.

"If only you could be as honest as your body is. It's yearning for my touch," he said, moving closer to Hibiki. Hibiki wanted to move away, but his body didn't cooperate. He even found himself pressing against him as Yamato pulled him close. He hated this.

"See? You're being such a good boy now," he said. Hibiki finally found the will to try and pull away but Yamato held him tightly. "Now, don't try to break free. Give in to the desires your body wants."

"I don't want this," he said, his voice barely a whisper. Yamato clicked his tongue in disdain.

"Don't talk like that. Why won't you be honest?" he asked. He suddenly pushed Hibiki down on the bed and Hibiki stared up at him in surprise. Then Yamato laid down beside him, pulling him close to him. Hibiki's face was pressed against Yamato's chest as the younger male reached up and tangled his fingers in his hair.

"I wish I had rested a bit before coming to visit you..." he said and Hibiki finally realized how tired Yamato sounded. And he hated how much that made him worry. He tried to squirm away but Yamato held onto him tightly.

"Stop fussing. Give me five minutes," he mumbled. And then silence.

Hibiki felt Yamato's grip relax and he pulled away when he realized Yamato was sleeping. He gazed at his face, he looked peaceful when he slept. His heart clenched painfully seeing Yamato like this, why though? He hated this man, so why did he care.

No time to lose. This was a perfect chance. He searched Yamato's pocket's carefully, watching him for any signs of waking. He finally found a set of keys and pulled them out carefully, clenching them together to prevent them from jingling.

He started trying to fit each key into the lock on the shackle around his neck. He kept glancing at Yamato nervously, any moment he could wake back up. And if he caught Hibiki doing this... Hibiki was scared of the outcome.

Finally, a key fit in and he twisted it. And the shackle on his neck popped open. He let out a small breath in relief. He took it off and carefully laid it on the bed, rubbing his neck a bit. The skin was so raw and it hurt to touch.

Next, he carefully slipped off the bed, trying not to jostle the sleeping male. Then he crept over to the door, his excitement building with each step. He would get out, he would be free! He'd run far away from here. He had no idea if he could truly escape Yamato's grasp, but one step at a time.

He had just made it to the door when he heard a sound behind him and felt dread wash over him. Before he could turn around, he was suddenly shoved roughly against the door and his arms were pinned down. He glanced over his should as Yamato pressed his body against his own, his fear increasing at the anger in Yamato's eyes.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall asked for more, I tried to deliver. Sorry it's so short, Yamato is just so hard to write. Again sorry for any ooc-ness


End file.
